mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MySims Cutie 142/The Story of My MySims Obsession
Okay, so this is probably going to humiliate me a little bit, since I have been unhealthily obsessed with what I’ve had for 3 years straight… this is not the longest obsession, but it’s one of the best obsessions I’ve ever had and it changed my life. This is my story about how my obsession with MySims started. I was only 8 years old when I bought the first MySims game for DS at GameStop. I found it pretty interesting and I wondered how it was different from its commercial I saw on TV, which included the Wii version of the game. Now we’ll talk about the Wii version later. I got MySims Kingdom for DS on Christmas Eve, just one year later, only 9 years old, and another year later from that day, I got the Wii version. Let’s get this really straight, okay? MySims Kingdom, the Wii version, had better graphics than the DS version (the DS still had good graphics, though) and the characters were just amazing. I bought MySims Party DS a month later, and most of the characters came from the Wii version, and there were also some I didn’t know (I know them now) that were probably on the first MySims game on the Wii Alright, another thing. MySims Kingdom Wii has started my obsession with MySims, back in April 15th, 2010. I came up with movie script ideas and wrote them in my journal, and the Sims in the game were actually my “imaginary friends.” My parents were okay with it, just as long as I didn’t do it all the time. I also had crushes on a few Sims, including Buddy the Bellhop/Royal Messenger. I even had great times and adventures with my “friends” and recorded them into my journal/computer. The audio, which, yes I made, did not sound realistic, and instead sounded like a simple stop-motion video. In the summer I even tried to act like a Sim – let the humiliation begin – and even bought the first MySims game on the Wii. My “imaginary friends,” which included DJ Candy, Buddy, Poppy, Sapphire, Lyndsay, Goth Boy, Violet, and Brandi, were taken to summer camp with me. I downloaded MySims pictures from Google on my phone and showed a few friends who had absolutely NO idea what MySims is. I went on MySims Wiki almost every day to check out Sims’ biography, interests, and dislikes, and on December 2010 I signed up as MySims Cutie 142. On MySims Wiki, nobody thought much about me, one user called me a “noob,” and I didn’t understand the term “cut some slack for her.” I started to improve more on how I behaved on there. Well right now many (or a few) users, like Potterfan1997, MC Cindy, Wutdoyawant, and Gocubs11 started to like me even more. Whenever spring is almost here or already here, probably around Easter, I start to feel a rush of nostalgia about April 2010. Those good memories, the huge effects of my life, and even the great 5th grade times are on the chain of my MySims era. Now you know my MySims story from the past. Here’s hoe my life is right now, still obsessed: I have befriended Wutty (Wutdoyawant) and MC Cindy and others on MySims Wiki, and improved very well on my behavior. I don’t mimic Sims anymore, but I’d like to know how they use their “gibberish language. I would like to get all the games I currently don’t have, on Wii and DS versions, and try, try, try to get all of them 100%... by improving my towns and islands. I was extremely mad that that the planned MySims TV series was cancelled, and not one episode was written, animated, voiced, or aired. I guess the MySims franchise is done, because the ''Sims 3 ''games and the ''Sims ''mania have spread out everywhere. Rarely anyone I know has heard of or played MySims. No matter how much the MySims franchise is decreasing, I will still love that series and be its #1 fan. The MySims era will still go on, as of April 15th, 2013, celebrating 3 years. Category:Blog posts